


Once Upon a Dream

by Crazier_Than_You



Series: Seblaine Week 2020 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Based on the Once Upon a Dream sequence, Kinda stupid and cheesy, M/M, Modern Retelling, Seblaine Week 2020, Sleeping Beauty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazier_Than_You/pseuds/Crazier_Than_You
Summary: On his way back to the dorms one night, Sebastian meets a mysterious stranger and falls in love.Day 2 of Seblaine Week- Modern Retelling
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Seblaine Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832773
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Once Upon a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2! 
> 
> I took the Once Upon a Dream sequence in Sleeping Beauty and gave it a Seblaine twist. I fell in love with the idea of Sebastian as a snarky, lovestruck Philip and Blaine as a fiesty, but shy Aurora. 
> 
> I might add more to this in the future, but for now, this is what I got. Hope you enjoy!

Sebastian Smythe was tired. After a long day of classes, lacrosse, and Warbler practice, he was ready to go back to his room and lie down. He sighed, contemplating the long walk back to the dorm, then started off towards the gardens. They were usually quiet and devoid of people, which would make it easier for him to get to his room without getting stopped by anyone. 

He wandered through, lost in his thoughts when he heard what sounded like singing a little ways away. Curious, he wandered over and saw the most beautiful boy he had ever seen, singing and dancing surrounded by  _ birds _ . It was like his own version of some fucking Disney prince. 

Sebastian blinked, wondering if the exhaustion was making him hallucinate. But no, when he opened his eyes again, the boy was still there, twirling around and seeing about true love. He looked so peaceful, so happy that Sebastian couldn’t help but be drawn towards him. 

The boy jumped when he first saw Sebastian, nervous, and obviously surprised to be caught. Sebastian smiled.

“Hi.” He said, soft and quiet. It wasn’t how he usually pursued gorgeous boys, but he had a feeling anything more aggressive would scare the other boy away. “What brings you here tonight?” 

“Umm…” The boy’s eyes grew large, and he turned to look over his shoulder. “I- I should really go.” He turned and began to head towards the exit. 

“No, wait!” The boy froze but didn’t turn around. Sebastian hazarded a step closer. “Why are you leaving?” 

The boy turned slowly. “I just- I don’t usually talk to, umm…”

“Strangers?” Sebastian let a slow, easy smile spread across his face. “But we aren’t strangers now, are we?” 

The boy looked confused, but a pink blush started to creep up his cheeks. “Wha- What do you mean?”

“Well, we’ve met before.” Sebastian took another step closer. “In my dreams.”

The boy snorted. “That was the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard.” 

Sebastian laughed softly. “Yea, not my best line. I’m Sebastian.” He held out his hand.

The other boy eyed it suspiciously before carefully reaching to shake. “Blaine.” 

Blaine. The sound of his name sounded like bells and music and all that cliche crap that Hollywood tried to sell society on. Sebastian was surprised. Was this love at first sight? He shook his head softly with a laugh. That was ridiculous. There was no such thing as true love. 

But then, Blaine smiled a sweet, slow smile, and Sebastian took it back immediately. This boy was it for him.

“So, Blaine, would you like to dance with me?” He asked, holding out his hand. 

Blaine laughed again. “There’s no music.” Nevertheless, he accepted Sebastian’s offering. 

“Then we’ll make our own.” With that, he pulled Blaine in and started humming the melody to some Disney song that came to mind. 

“I love Sleeping Beauty,” Blaine said softly, as they swayed around the garden. “It has a sense of beauty to it.” 

“It’s definitely one of my top favorite Disney movies,” Sebastian replied. 

He moved to dip Blaine, then brought him back up. Blaine’s eyes locked on to Sebastian’s, and he watched as they dipped to look at his mouth. Moving slowly, so as not to spook him, Sebastian leaned in to kiss the beautiful boy.

It was like fireworks going off in his brain. It was the most magnificent kiss he had ever had. He pulled back, and Blaine stared back at him. Behind them, the bell rang, signifying that it was almost time for curfew. 

Blaine pulled out of Sebastian’s arms. “I should go.”

“When can I see you again?” Sebastian followed him. 

“Coffee at the cart tomorrow morning?” Blaine smiled at him but continued to move towards the dorms. 

“I’ll see you there.” Sebastian was in love. He couldn’t even deny it. 

“Unless I see you first,” Blaine turned, his smile turning sly. “In my dreams.”


End file.
